Shields High School
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Steve is a new kid in one of many schools he attended through the years. When he meets Tony, an arrogant, yet hot smart boy with a playboy reputation, can he ignore his feelings when he knows he'll just have to leave again? Why can't he just stay in one spot for more than a year? Steve/Tony, Thor/Loki, Clint/Natasha & Science Bros! Rated M for eventual chapters. High school AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Got a really cool idea from my awesome friend!**

**It's an Avengers AU where they're high school students. I'm trying to make it different by taking their traits and twisting them to make them normal students, but not so normaly their bland losers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. I just love them.**

* * *

The school was like all the others; the same brick structure, the same two story floor plan, the same tiled floors, and the same student body. The people mingled together in their packs down the hallways. Girls glanced at him. A few stopped and gave him looks. He knew those curious looks and they always made him flush. Half the time it was because he was new, the other half were looks he didn't know what they meant. Right now it was a mixture. Some looked at him with curiosity and the others gave him the look that made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't put a name to it.

Steve tried to make his way through the masses towards the main office. He sighed to himself. _This is the last time, Steve, we promise._ He thought, hearing his parents voices in his head. _Yea, like the last four times was the 'last' time?_ Steve sighed as he shouldered through a compact group of football players. He used to be one of those guys, but Steve had quit the team. He couldn't act like he was on top of the world; especially when he moved around and lost connections with people. However, his large physique he kept. It was nice to have extra muscle. It kept people from picking on him.

The main office reminded him of every other one he had entered. The lady at the desk smiled at him and offered him some encouragement. He took it with a smile and nod, but inside he knew she had to say it to everyone. He took his schedule and was about to walk out when the woman stopped him. "Hold on, we have a student who will be helping you to get used to your new situation."

Steve stopped mid-step. This was unusual. "Oh, um, alright."

"His names Nick, he should be here-."

"Hello Ms. Hill." A boy greeted as he stepped in. He was dark skinned with his head shaved. He wore a leather jacket and dark wash jeans. He smiled at the woman behind the counter and looked at Steve. "Hello, you must be Steve Rogers. I'm Nick Fury, nice to meet you."

"Um, a pleasure," Steve offered with a smile and shaking his hand.

Nick winked and looked at Ms. Hill. "I've got from here. Nice seeing you again." He whipped around and stepped back into the mass of people. "Welcome, get used to it. It's been like this since day one."

"I can handle it." Steve said with a sigh. They pushed through the people, Nick leading the way and Steve shouldering behind him.

"Well it looks like most of your classes are upstairs. You have a class with Phil. He's nice, he'll help you while I'm not there."

"Phil?"

* * *

"You're here early, huh?" Bruce announced as he walked into the chemistry lab. He through off his jacket and draped it over his chair. The other boy stood near the back bent over an experiment. "You're parents fighting again."

"And they had promised they would stop," Tony said with a roll of his eyes and sarcasm oozing from his tone. He shook his head and picked up another pipet and pulled more bottles of chemicals towards him. "I'm so sick of them."

Bruce just shrugged and took the seat in front of the station and watched his friend. He sighed and rested his chin against the back of the seat. Tony looked up at him and shook his head. "You look contemplative. What is it?"

"There's a new student." Bruce sat up straight as he reported his find. "Nick's already gotten ahold of him."

"Recruiting people now, is he?" Tony said after a moments silence while he dropped the chemicals into his mixture. The clear color darkened to a bright blue. He smiled as he smoke. "Isn't Phil enough for him?"

"You know they aren't actually together," Bruce commented with a smile. "I don't know why he's doing it. The new guy has chemistry now though. Nick said he had his first class with Phil and he's in this class, so, yea."

"Should be interesting."

"And this is the Chem-Lab." The voice made them stop. Bruce went back to bending over the back of his chair watching as Tony continued his experiment. Nick entered a few minutes later with a blonde boy, muscled behind him.

Bruce looked up to see Tony glance up to see the new student. Bruce looked back down, but when he glanced up he saw Tony still staring.

"That's Bruce and Tony. If you need any help with your Chemistry ask Bruce," Nick's next statement was muttered to Steve. Bruce could hear the comment about Tony's arrogance. Steve smiled weakly, but Nick did not notice that the humor was lost on him. Bruce looked back at Tony and recognized the look.

"Well, I have to go to class, so have fun. Phil will be here soon. See you after class." Nick disappeared.

Bruce looked back at Tony and saw he was still mesmerized

. Bruce raised an eye brow and looked at Steve. The new student had also stopped and was staring towards Tony. Bruce smiled to himself and looked back to his friend. "Hey, Tony? Earth to Tony."

Tony jerked away and hit his elbow against his beaker. The concoction hit the floor and the glass shattered. Tony flushed and knelt behind his station. Bruce looked back at Steve to see the boy blushing and hurry towards a station. Bruce smiled wider and leaned over the counter to look at Tony as he grumbled to himself and cleaned. "So what was that about, Mr. Cool?"

Tony looked up at him and glared. "Shut up."

* * *

**Chapter 1- End**

**TBC**

**This is only the first chapter. Next we get to see Thor and Loki as well as Natasha and Clint! Oh, and of course Coulson!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On a fanfiction kick with this new one! Getting some updates done, working through all the stories. This works, I'm pleased with me.**

**And this story is coming along nicely. I'm enjoying this.**

* * *

"So what was with you this morning?" Bruce asked Tony as they made their ways towards their next class. "With the new kid and you spilling your alkaline solution of glucose?"

Tony shot a glare at him, but said nothing. He pushed through a current of bodies and pulled Bruce to follow him. They stopped before his locker. "He caught me off guard," Tony grumbled as he put his combination into the lock. "I wasn't expecting… that."

"That? He's a person, Tony, not some radioactive fabrication created from gamma rays." Bruce said with a laugh. "What do you mean?"

Tony sighed frustrated and looked at Bruce with a glare. "I just-." He growled softly and shook his head. "The way you talked about him I was thinking some puny kid. Not that- that- that god!"

Bruce snorted and shook his head amused. "Really? It's not like he's that foreign guy."

"Still," Tony grumbled and looked away. He slammed his locker shut and turned away. "I can't believe I made a fool of myself! I never do stuff like that!" He lamented as he walked through the masses. Unlike with Nick and Steve, the people parted as Tony walked by. Bruce stuck close behind him.

"It'll be fine," Bruce reassured as they walked past a pair of men, one with long blonde hair the other with long black hair to his shoulders. "You'll just have to make a better impression on your god the next time."

* * *

"Why are you always pouting?" The tall, muscular boy said with a laugh. "You're always by yourself, looking sad. Brother, you have to make friends."

"Shut up, Thor," the boy's brother snapped looking away. "I try to make friends, they don't want to be friends with me. I wish we had stayed in Norway. I don't like this place."

Thor looked at his brother and hooked his arm around his shoulders. "It'll be okay, Loki. We can go back for college. You and me."

"What? So I can watch girls throw themselves at you while I'm left forgotten?" Loki snapped and pushed his larger brother away. "No thanks. You can stay here and have girls swoon all over you. I'll go and be alone." Loki stormed away.

"Loki!" Thor called after him. Again people split as they saw him coming. He caught up to Loki who had to fight the people. He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him aside. "This attitude of yours is getting old. Why are you being like this?"

Loki turned to look at him and glared. The harshness behind it fell as the anger slipped away to agony and he looked down. He sighed and looked down. "I'm just tired, brother. Tired of everything." He shook his head and looked up at Thor. "I have class." He pulled away and disappeared into the crowd.

Thor stared after him, but turned away when Loki vanished. A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his chest. His heart ached.

* * *

"Seems the Norwegian brothers are at it again." A girl with dark red hair commented. A boy stood beside her as they stood down a side hall away from the primary hall. Loki walked passed without his noticing them watching him.

"I swear, they fight more than a married couple," the boy joked and shook his head. "Unlike us, huh, Nat?"

"Yea," she smiled and shook her head. "Hey, Clint, have you seen the new kid?"

"Mm." Clint nodded and shrugged. "Just another kid to weave through in the hallways."

Nat smirked and shook her head. They continued on towards the back stairwell.

* * *

Steve stood at his locker sighing, frustrated. He slammed his fist into his locker. The third time had not been the charm for him and he was ready to throw his locker out the nearest window. "Are you having trouble?" A soft voice asked.

With another sigh, Steve turned to look at Phil. The boy smiled up at him nervously. Steve returned it. "Yea, I feel like it's a prerogative for the new kid to have locker troubles."

Phil smiled and took Steve's spot in front of the metal cabinet. "I was watching you work this-." Phil froze and flushed. He looked up at the other teen and stammered, "I-I mean, I saw you hitting your locker, a-and I figured you could use someone. I mean, someone's help!" Phil whipped back to the task, his face rose red.

Steve smiled weakly. "Thanks, all the same."

Phil smiled awkwardly and looked back to the dial, his fingers shaking around it.

"Need some help?" A rough yet smooth voice interjected from behind them.

Steve looked up and turned around to see Tony standing against the lockers. The heat rose in his face and he felt it color. Phil had stood back and looked more frustrated than before. He slunk out of the way and looked down towards the floor. Tony flashed him a smile that someone could argue as apologetic, but Tony hoped it subtly said 'back off.'

"Um, sure," Steve stated, swallowing on his words. He looked away and took a deep breath trying to compose himself as he watched Tony work the lock. The other boy's fingers moved effortlessly over the surface and wondered what other things those fingers were good at. A sigh escaped Steve's lips and he flushed redder as Tony turned towards him, the door finally swinging open.

"There, it shouldn't give you a problem anymore," Tony said, leaning against the locker beside Steve and looking at him suggestively. "So you're new around here? How are you liking New York?"

Steve swallowed heavily and looked down. "I-It's nice. I mean, what I've seen so far is nice, I guess."

"Sounds like you haven't been here for very long?"

"I used to live in Brooklyn a few years ago, but my parents are both in the military and they got stationed somewhere else." The words stumbled over his lips and he looked down. He never could control his speech when he was nervous, especially as nervous as this Tony made him feel. He remembered what Nick said about him being self-centered, but Steve could help himself. "I-It was before I was in the third grade. I don't really remember much about the city."

"Well, I could show you around some time. Take you to a few points of interest," Tony smirked and straightened, looking straight into Steve's face. He recognized the look of submission to one's desires. He could read the look on Steve's face well and he knew that the blonde boy was very interested in him. Almost as interested as Tony was in him. "I know of a great point of interest I could introduce you to after school today?"

Steve's eyes lit up and Tony almost swooned. Almost, if Tony were the type to fall for such silly feelings. However, the flush dissipated making the boy look paler than Tony remembered and the excitement left his face. "I'm sorry, I can't," Steve said tersely and turned, retreating down the hall into the crowd of people, forgetting about his locker and books.

Tony stopped and felt his brows knit. He thought back on the conversation and tried to think of something that might have set Steve off. Certainly he hadn't imagined the joy he saw at being invited on a last minute date. No, he hadn't been wrong about the feelings he saw on Steve. He was never wrong about those things. At least, he hadn't been before…

"What did you say to him?"

Tony whipped around to see Phil looking up at him with a mix of anger and apprehension. At some point Phil had closed the door to Steve's locker. Tony hadn't noticed, his own thoughts more interesting to him than this kid. He looked away from him and towards where Steve had vanished. "I don't know what happened."

* * *

**Chapter 2- End**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized just now that I had finished this chapter weeks ago. Oops!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Then he just walked away!" Tony cried in frustration. "From me! ME!" He sighed and put his head on the lab station in the chemistry classroom. Bruce sat beside him and listened as his best friend relayed his latest encounter with the new student. "And he was interested. I could see he was interested, but he just walked away from me!"

"Maybe you misread his reaction?" Bruce offered gently. "You just wanted to think he was interested in you-."

"Please, Bruce, it's me," Tony said sharply as he sat up straight to look more directly at the other boy. "I never misread reactions."

Bruce simply raised his shoulders and let them fall in a nonchalant shrug. He looked up towards the clock to see how long they had been there and looked back at Tony. "Maybe it was too much all at once. He did just get here, right?"

"I guess," Tony relented and sighed bitterly. "Still."

Bruce rolled his eyes. He sighed and stood up. "You know, your tricks might not work this time," Bruce said as he put his notes back in his bag. "You might have found a match."

"Please, Bruce," Tony said looked at him in disbelief. "It's me. My tricks always work."

"Whatever."

* * *

Loki sat alone behind the bleachers in the large gymnasium. He could hear the voices echoed against the large cinderblock walls, but he ignored what they said. As always it was about things he didn't care about. It was a lonely world, not fitting in with everyone else. Only one person understood him besides himself, and that person he hated more than anyone right now. He sighed.

He wasn't sure how long he had been hiding out here, but he was sure the final bell had rang. Not that it mattered. As long as he didn't have to see Thor again until he got home and could lock him out of his room then he would be fine. _Stupid, Thor,_ Loki thought to himself.

"Hey!" A voice caught his attention, but he ignored it. "You, under the bleachers!"

He looked up and peered beneath one of the seats. He caught the figure of Natasha, the head of the girls gymnastics team. He swallowed nervously. She was also head of the kick boxing teams, both boys and girls since she defeated the boy's old team captain. It had been a messy incident and everyone agreed that the guy deserved it.

"Practice is about to start. You shouldn't be here," she called again and took a step forward to look at him better. "Come on. School's over, so head home."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Loki snapped and made his way out of his hiding spot and dusted himself off. He shot a glare towards the red heard and made to storm off towards the doors.

"What got you pissier than usual?"

Loki stopped and turned towards her. He noticed that none of the other gymnasts were in sight. "What has me 'pissier than usual,'" he began with air quotes, "is none of your business."

"Sorry," she said with a slight sway of her hips and a turn. She went back towards pushing the balance beam away from the wall. "Just wondering since it's rare to see you anywhere near the gym." She glanced over her shoulder with a slight smirk. "Especially during class."

Loki stopped and shot a sneer back towards her and kept walking towards the door. He peered through the long, vertical window and caught sight of Thor on the other side surrounded by a group of girls. A growl escaped between his lips and he kicked the door angrily. The sound echoed on both sides and Thor, along with the girls, looked up at him. Loki whipped around and stormed towards one of the other doors.

"I'm sure the door didn't deserve that," Natasha commented without turning towards Loki.

"Look, if it's my business why do you keep prying?" Loki snapped turned towards her and stopping in the middle of the floor. "Don't you have a hand stand to do?"

"Oh, that's charming. I'm just curious, but I'll but out." Natasha said looking up at him with big tearful eyes. She sniffed and turned around as she brought a hand up to her eyes. "You don't have to be so mean about it."

Loki groaned and felt guilt settle in his stomach. He sighed and looked back towards the hunched figure. They didn't usually associate or really see each other, but he hated making enemies if he didn't set out to. "Fine, just don't tell anyone-."

Natasha whipped around smiling brightly. "Alright. I promise!"

Loki groaned again and mentally kicked himself for being gullible.

* * *

Steve walked down the street farther away from his school. Despite having been to so many schools, he only rode the bus at two of them. The rest he was near enough to walk or a bus wasn't offered and he rode the metro and walked. Now was like the many others and he walked. The rest of the students had already turned off to their houses or separate streets. He was the only one walking in this direction.

His house was in sight. It looked like the rest of them: small, white siding, dark roof, red shutters. It was an old 1950s suburb that was never updated except having had the central heating and air installed. Each house had a double car garage and large driveway and lawn. They were all the same.

As he drew near he felt a wave of excitement. It was one of the rare times he could return from school and expect to have his parents' home. They had promised him they'd be home when he was today so they could talk about their first days among their new community. He reached the door and tried the handle. It was locked.

His brows furrowed, but he shook the thought aside. They always locked the door. It wasn't all that weird. His mother was paranoid and she had passed the habit to her husband and son. He smiled and unlocked the door slowly, waiting for the door to open at any second. When it didn't and he turned the knob and pushed his way inside, realization struck. None of the lights were on. He heard no conversation or TV or anything.

"Hello? I'm home!" He called into the emptiness. He shut the door and locked it, feeling heavier than he had.

The light to the kitchen right beside the front door flickered as he flipped the switch. When it finally illuminated the white tiled and white walled room, he stepped inside and caught the note on the fridge.

_Steve,_

_Sorry for this, sweetie. We got called in last minute. We'll bring Chinese for dinner. Hopefully it's not what we think._

_Love  
Mom_

Steve read over the note a few times and sighed. He crumpled it and let it fall to the tile.

* * *

**Chapter 3- End**

**tbc**

**So, I'm trying to get Natasha and Loki to be friends. Like the pals that complain about everything together and bitch on others. Another thing, I'm having troubles with Bruce. I have this wacky idea about making the Hulk his own entity. What are your all's thoughts on that? Should I create the Hulk into a new character or not? I have an idea for both, but which would you all prefer?**


End file.
